Question: The transformation $T,$ taking vectors to vectors, has the following properties:

(i) $T(a \mathbf{v} + b \mathbf{w}) = a T(\mathbf{v}) + b T(\mathbf{w})$ for all vectors $\mathbf{v}$ and $\mathbf{w},$ and for all scalars $a$ and $b.$
(ii) $T(\mathbf{v} \times \mathbf{w}) = T(\mathbf{v}) \times T(\mathbf{w})$ for all vectors $\mathbf{v}$ and $\mathbf{w}.$
(iii) $T \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 6 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -1 \\ 8 \end{pmatrix}.$
(iv) $T \begin{pmatrix} -6 \\ 3 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 8 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.$

Find $T \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 9 \\ 12 \end{pmatrix}.$
Solution: From (ii), (iii), and (iv),
\[T \left( \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 6 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} -6 \\ 3 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} \right) = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -1 \\ 8 \end{pmatrix} \times \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 8 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.\]This reduces to
\[T \begin{pmatrix} 27 \\ -54 \\ 54 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -63 \\ 36 \\ 36 \end{pmatrix}.\]In particular, from (i), $T (a \mathbf{v}) = a T(\mathbf{v}).$  Thus, we can divide both vectors by 9, to get
\[T \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -6 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -7 \\ 4 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}.\]Now, we can try to express $\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 9 \\ 12 \end{pmatrix}$ as the following linear combination:
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 9 \\ 12 \end{pmatrix} = a \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 6 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} + b \begin{pmatrix} -6 \\ 3 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} + c \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -6 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 6a - 6b + 3c \\ 6a + 3b - 6c \\ 3a + 6b + 6c \end{pmatrix}.\]Solving $6a - 6b + 3c = 3,$ $6a + 3b - 6c = 9,$ and $3a + 6b + 6c = 12,$ we obtain $a = \frac{4}{3},$ $b = 1,$ and $c = \frac{1}{3}.$  Thus,
\[\begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 9 \\ 12 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{4}{3} \begin{pmatrix} 6 \\ 6 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} -6 \\ 3 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix} + \frac{1}{3} \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ -6 \\ 6 \end{pmatrix}.\]Then by (i),
\[T \begin{pmatrix} 3 \\ 9 \\ 12 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{4}{3} \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ -1 \\ 8 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 8 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} + \frac{1}{3} \begin{pmatrix} -7 \\ 4 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 8 \\ 11 \end{pmatrix}}.\]With more work, it can be shown that
\[T \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix} = \renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1.5} \begin{pmatrix} -\frac{7}{27} & \frac{26}{27} & -\frac{2}{27} \\ -\frac{14}{27} & -\frac{2}{27} & \frac{23}{27} \\ \frac{22}{27} & \frac{7}{27} & \frac{14}{27} \end{pmatrix} \renewcommand{\arraystretch}{1} \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \\ z \end{pmatrix}.\]With even more work, it can be shown that $T$ is a rotation in space.